Although the container of this invention once assembled and set-up looks similar to a grocery bag, its structure is very different in that it is not formed of a tubular blank with a folded-over open end, but instead has a folded closed bottom and sealed opposite sides, thus forming a much more liquid leak-proof container such as may be employed in holding hot asphalt until it is solidified and can be transported therein.
Usually drum-type containers for hot asphalt were formed of tubes with separate bottoms which had to be set-up on special assembling machines provided at the place they were filled, plus the fact that special metal ribs, staples, joints and/or crimps had to be used between the separate bottoms and the tubular sides to prevent leaking until the asphalt had solidified.
A closed bottom collapsible square box is shown in Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,043, but in its collapsed position the opposite sides of the box are folded inwardly on each other and the bottom triangular tabs extend outwardly instead of forming a neat space-saving rectangular slab. Furthermore, there is no alternate angular positioning of the bottom peripheral fold line to provide stability for the box when the triangular flaps are folded thereunder in its set-up position.
A closed bottom cylindrical container is shown in Waters U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,088, but it has no longitudinal fold lines at the joints between flat side panels for easy set-up.